


The Advanced Anatomy of Humans and Blades

by Eula



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Dick Cleaning, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Groping, Impregnation, Incest, Making Out, Mating Press, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sexual Coercion, Shotacon, Smegma, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ball worship, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Niall calls Morag and Brighid back to Mor Ardain due to a pressing emergency. However, the nature of said emergency wasn't exactly what either of them expected.Follow For More Info:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair/Nephel | Niall Ardanach
Kudos: 11





	The Advanced Anatomy of Humans and Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jviper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jviper/gifts).



> Canon ages are BS. My man Niall looks like a lil boi, so you darn well better believe he's gonna act like a lil boi.
> 
> (Filth, Smegma, Coercion, Blowjob, Mating Press)

The sound of boots clicking against steel rang through the busy port of Hardaigh Palace as a lone woman and her Blade strode through the crowd. No one dared get in their way lest they incur either of their fiery wraths. Some of the strongest Drivers in the world have gotten their butts kick for much less.

Morag Ladair wasted no time consulting with the captain of the transport titan she exited or speaking with the portmaster about exports from the palace. Her brow was in a determined line as she walked with confidence and haste towards the palace.

Following closely behind her was the Jewel of Mor Ardain herself, Brighid. Her expression wasn't nearly as harsh as her Driver's, only showing concern for Morag who was in a bit of a slump.

They had recently been hot on the trail of the elusive Aegis, cornering her and her party in Gormott before they gave them the slip and fled from the continent altogether. While this soured Morag's mood and put a stain on her otherwise perfect record, the messenger who came in from Mor Ardain only worsened it.

King Niall had requested she return to Mor Ardain effective immediately, citing security concerns that couldn't be disclosed at the current time.

The day-long journey the two took back to the Empire was maddening for Morag. A request back to the continent so suddenly was unprecedented. The Special Inquisitor worried that her cousin was being threatened by something big. Assassination, coup d'etat, terroristic threats. All of those possibilities and worse rang through her head as she ordered the captain to hurry the titan's flight.

Brighid knew that the stoic mask Morag wore as she stormed into the palace was hiding a wave of anxiety. She only hoped that those worries were unfounded as they took the elevator up to the throne room.

The two stood in the lift, waiting for their express trip to reach the top of the palace. Brighid figured now was the time to try and relieve any tension Morag was feeling.

"I understand that you care deeply for His Majesty, ma'am," Brighid said. "But if this security threat was as important as you're imagining it to be, I'm sure the palace would be under full lockdown right now. I trust in Niall to have things under control."

Brighid brought a hand to Morag's shoulder, feeling the tension in her muscles even through her uniform.

"I... hope so too," Morag replied. "He's still so young though. It's still hard to imagine that the cousin I used to bathe with is now Emperor of Mor Ardain. However, you are right, as always. I'm sure he is fine."

"Of course, ma'am. Especially since his favorite bath buddy is here by his side."

"Oh, quit teasing. You don't tell a soul about that, understand?"

Morag tried to keep her tone commanding, but her smile ruined the harsh mask she was wearing for the past day. They shared this smile before a _Ding_ rang through the car, alerting them that they've reached the top floor of the palace.

The pair walked out of the elevator and into the grand throne room of Hardaigh Palace. The large window ceiling shone a perfectly blue sky as Morag walked past the long council table and towards Niall's throne.

"Your Majesty," Morag said, bowing low in front of her cousin's seated position. Brighid followed suit. "We came as quickly as we could. We received word of the security thre-"

"Shh!"

Morag's eyes popped open as she was shushed quietly by her almost-brother. She raised her lowered head to get a peek at Niall's face, looking for an answer to why he silenced her.

The first word that came to the Inquisitor's mind was "uncomfortable." His lips were a small, thin line across his face while his brows were scrunched up ever so slightly. And was that a faint hint of a blush she saw on his cheeks? It looked like he was trying to hide his discomfort, both to her and to the entourage of guards within the throne room.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Morag," Niall said, trying to address his sister as if nothing was wrong. "It's good to see you again, really. Please follow me. I need your oversight on a project I have in the works."

Niall stood up from his throne and signaled for the two to stand from their deep bow. As Niall walked towards the doors leading deeper into the palace, the guards stood at attention and made to follow him. With a quick movement of his hand, the Emperor motioned for them to stay at their posts.

"That's quite alright. I'll have the High Inquisitor and her Blade with me. I promise that no harm whatsoever will befall me. Come on, now."

Niall waited for Morag and Brighid to fall into step behind him before walking through the doors that led away from the throne.

As Morag followed her shorter cousin through the lavish halls of the palace, her mind was muddled with confusion.

The prince was acting so strange, she thought to herself. Why order her back on the basis of a security threat that doesn't seem to exist? And no guard escort? Not even Aegaeon was anywhere in sight as they passed door after door.

Morag looked back to her Blade, nodding and confirming that their confusion was shared. As much as she trusted and loved Niall, these were weird circumstances indeed.

After a final turn, the pair suddenly realize where they were headed. Niall pulled a key out of his coat pocket and slipped it into a luxuriously decorated door, unlocking it and pushing it open.

"R-right this way, ladies," Niall said with an uncharacteristic hitch in his voice. The blush she noticed before was even more present across his face as she stepped into the Emperor's personal bedchamber.

Niall's room was grand, to say the least. The room was larger than some of the apartments that Morag had seen in Gormott. Gold trimming lined much of the royal red furniture, giving the room a distinctly warm feeling. A large, plush rug sat at the center of the room, giving way to one of the largest beds Morag had ever seen. The room was a lot to take in since she had never seen Niall's room before, much less under such strange circumstances such as this.

He closed the door behind them and stepped forward to address the two.

"Listen, so I understand-"

"What is going on, Niall?" Morag interrupted her cousin curtly. "Why did you think it was necessary to give me a heart attack over your safety and then just pretend like it's nothing? What are you up to?"

Niall made to respond immediately, holding on to the words stuck in his throat before looking down solemnly, not able to meet his surrogate sister's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, Morag. I didn't mean to worry you as I did. That is a failing of your cousin, not the Emperor."

Morag took a moment to collect her thoughts before stepping forward and pulling her brother in for a hug. His shorter stature forced his head against her slight chest, which caused the blush on his face to flare up even more unbeknownst to Morag.

"It's okay, Niall. I understand. Just... please don't say anything so rash if it's unfounded like it is now. You gave me a right scare."

The raven-haired Inquisitor pulled back, her hands resting on Niall's shoulders.

"So, what is it that you needed me for? What was so important that you needed us back here immediately?"

At this, Niall drew back, his face beet red. He walked past the two and sat on the edge of his bed as he tried to stammer out an explanation.

"Oh yes, about that... Well-you see.. I..."

He looked at Morag's and Brighid's expectant glances, their intent stares making it harder for the words to form in his mouth. He closed his eyes briefly and forced himself to spit out what he needed to get off of his chest.

"I don't think I'm ready to sire an heir!"

The pair blinked in sheer bewilderment, the previous sentence being the last thing either of them expected to hear. The tension in the room was reduced to nothing while the confusion spiked tenfold.

"I-I don't know anything about... that," Niall explained. "Neither Father nor Mother has discussed that with me before their passing, and I've been too embarrassed to ask anyone until now. I'm worried that if I am as woefully unprepared as I am now when the time comes, I... I... well I don't know! No one's ever explained what happens when the time comes!"

Morag tried for the life of her to process the situation as Niall sat nervously on his bed. She shook her head slightly, taking off her cap and looking at Niall directly.

"So what you're saying is you don't know much about... sex?"

Niall nodded lightly.

"I mean, that may be a problem when it comes to fathering an heir in the future. But with all due respect, why are you asking us about this?"

"Well, because I trust you two more than everyone in this palace combined. I know you wouldn't steer me wrong. Besides, you seem more... worldly, I guess. I figured you may have had more experience than me."

Morag's face formed a blush that began to mirror her cousin's, unsure of what he was trying to imply with that last sentence. Her brain worked a hundred peds a minute trying to take it all in. She opened her mouth to politely decline her cousin before she felt a movement behind her and a voice cutting her off.

"We'll be happy to help you out, Your Majesty."

Brighid's head dipped in a bow as she accepted his proposition on behalf of both of them.

"Really?" Niall asked hopefully.

"Of course, we care about you, after all. It would be a shame if you and a suitor made plans to "further Mor Ardain's prosperity" so to speak and you would have no idea what to do. Morag will gladly aid you while I give as much support as I can. Isn't that right, ma'am?"

Her Blade looked at her softly, waiting for Morag to answer as if teaching her sibling about sex was the most normal thing in the world. Morag struggled to follow up, left reeling as Brighid seemed insistent on doing this. While Morag wanted to double back and staunchly refuse, the look on Niall's face after Brighid said yes melted Morag's heart. She couldn't bear to take that away from him. And besides, he said he trusted them over everybody else. She felt it was her duty to pay back that trust, both as an Inquisitor and as family.

"Y-yes, of course," Morag said. "I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you so much, sister! This means so much to me. I promise to repay you in full in any possible."

"Of course, but don't let thoughts like that intrude your mind right now," Brighid said. "I say it'll be best to get started sooner rather than later. Only thoughts of intimacy and love for now, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do my best," Niall said, nodding.

"So, what do you wish to know first?" the Blade asked.

"Well... I know girls have different parts, in vague terms. Is it possible you can tell me about that?"

Niall tentatively looked at Morag, understanding that these questions were intensely weird but still wishing that they were answered anyway. Morag racked her brain trying to come up with an appropriate explanation before she was once again interrupted, though this time in a much more sleazy way.

Morag gasped as she felt a pair of warm hands reach around her midsection and squeeze her breasts. Brighid pressed her body into Morag's back as she worked her flaming blue hands harmlessly yet sensually over her undersized bust.

"I think we can do you one better, Your Majesty," Brighid said, coy playfulness touching her voice. "We'd be more than happy to give you a more _visual_ demonstration~ I know that your sister has one of the most perfect bodies in all of Alrest, so you'll be learning from the best source in the world."

Morag's mouth quivered a bit as she tried to counter, the words catching in her lips as she was close to letting a moan escape. Brig knew exactly how to tease Morag's sensitive breasts even through her uniform. Her confident hands groped her chest before circling around her rapidly hardening nipples which thankfully weren't too obvious through her shirt and bra.

To Morag's shock, Niall responded positively.

"I think that would help, yes. As long as Morag is okay with it."

Every part of the Inquisitor's brain screamed at her to drop this situation altogether and never mention it again. It was too weird and it pushed too many boundaries she wasn't comfortable with. There was one solitary part of her brain that didn't protest, though. A part of her that sent butterflies through her stomach at Brighid's touch and made her just the tiniest bit wet from Niall watching this display. She underestimated how dominant this part of her was.

"O-of course, Niall. Anything for you," she said, her accent mixing with slight apprehension as she gave her consent to show Niall a woman's pure form.

"I hope you don't intend to just stand there and let me do all the work," Brighid teased. "Start our little lesson by taking off your top. Don't worry, ma'am, I'll help you out. I'll even do all of the talking~"

She punctuated her sentence by pinching Morag's nipples ever so slightly through her clothes, egging the woman on. A sigh hissed through her lips as she was caught off guard, leading her to blush even more at enjoying the depravity in front of her own flesh and blood.

She tried to recover as best as she could before nodding. She reached up to her chest and undid the clasps to her cape and shoulder piece, gently removing those articles of clothing and setting them aside. Her cap fell on top of that heap, her short modestly lengthed hair falling in front of her face before she pushed it behind her ear with a shaky hand. Next came her pristine top, ironed and cleaned to military standards. After unbuttoning each clasp painstakingly slowly, the top fell wrinkled with her other discarded clothes, exposing herself more than she had to anyone in forever.

Above the waistband and belt of Morag's pants was a clearly defined line of abs that ran up her stomach, a testament to her rigorous workout routine that she hasn't missed once. Her smooth, fair skin shone in the sunlight beaming through the room's windows. Niall's eyes naturally trailed up the plain of Morag's toned belly to her chest.

Morag's disappointing breast size was never something she felt self-conscious about. Although that was before she was being shown off as an example of how women work to her younger surrogate sibling. Her 31 inch A cup boobs were held in place by a simple, grey bra that didn't have much to hold. Despite her usual composure, Morag held her arms under her chest defensively, subconsciously trying to push her bust up a little to exaggerate the size.

As if to mock the Inquisitor, Morag felt Brighid's colossal boobs press into her back as she once again reached around to grope her Driver.

"Now, I'm not sure how much or how little you know about intercourse or the female anatomy, so I'll start with the basics." Brighid explained this as she felt Morag up through her bra. "A woman's breasts are essential to all life on Alrest. They are the first thing that a babe is fed after birth and are sometimes their sole source of nutrients in their infant years. As such, a woman's breasts should be treated with respect and just the tiniest hint of passion~"

The Blade capped off her speech by reaching her nimble fingers under the small bra and feeling up Morag's boobs directly. The Driver bit her finger as she held back another moan, trying her hardest not to disgrace herself further than she already had. Brighid's warm hands felt heavenly against her bare skin, alternating between kneading her budding breasts and tweaking her tiny, hard nipples. Her breathing got more and more ragged from the touches.

"After successful copulation," Brighid continued. "A woman's breasts will grow full with milk and begin to lactate. It may fall upon you to help your spouse with this since her breasts could grow agitated if too much is built up without release. If that were to happen, you may want to try something like this."

Brighid swiftly brought a hand behind Morag's back and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the ground at her feet and revealing her underwhelming breasts to her cousin, who sat attentively with the blush on his face only growing.

"A simple pinch and squeeze of her nipples will let the milk flow freely, relieving your spouse in no time. And sometimes, like in Morag's case, she'll feel absolute ecstasy from having her sensitive nipples played with~"

Almost as if to demonstrate, Brig pinched and pulled on Morag's rosy nipples with fervor. Morag couldn't stop the bout of moaning that escaped her lips, her Blade knowing exactly how to mess with her tits to get the biggest reaction out of her. Morag could feel herself getting wetter against her will, feeling her pussy leak into her panties.

She could feel Brighid's hot breath on her neck as she assaulted her tiny tits. After what felt like minutes of teasing, one of her flame-gloved hands left her nipples and started to trail down her body. Her fingers glided across her toned tummy before tracing the outline of her pants, brushing her fingertip against her skin just under the fabric.

Brighid made quick work of unbuckling Morag's belt before she began sliding her uniform pants down her legs. The second she noticed this and involuntarily struggled, Brig halted her efforts by pinching the nipple in her fingers extra hard, pulling on it and twisting a bit to rile Morag up even more. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her cousin and Emperor in nothing but her panties.

Her legs were just as toned as the rest of her, giving those who had the rare chance of seeing her out of her boots a real treat of defined muscles. The treat that Niall got to see was one that far fewer people have seen and lived to tell the tale. Morag's panties were dull and boring, utilitarian at its peak. But right now they were accented by a growing dark stain as Brighid drove her tits wild.

"Now this is the fun part~," the Blade said. "Men and women have different reproductive organs. While men have big, strong, musky penises, women have delicate, cute, pink vaginas."

Morag shivered as Brig's hands finally made their way to her crotch. She could intimately hear her descriptions as the flame Blade spoke into her ear. The vivid detail made Morag's mind wander for an uncomfortable amount of time, almost landing on the topic of what Niall's penis might look like before she snapped herself out of the thought process.

"Each organ has a different way of expressing arousal. For women, when they feel in the mood, their entrances will get slick with a female version of cum."

Brighid visualized her point by diving her fingers into Morag's underwear, rubbing two fingers against her pussy and causing a piercing moan to flee her lips.

"And for boys, well, I guess I don't need to explain what happens~"

Morag's eyes, which were clenched shut from the stimulation, opened to see what her Blade could be referring to. Her eyes widened further when she finally understood what she meant.

Sitting on the edge of his bed was Niall, shamelessly feeling up the bulge in his pants while watching the display. His cheeks were red not from embarrassment, but from arousal and stimulation as he amateurishly cupped the outline of his cock through his white pants.

Morag didn't have a moment to be embarrassed at her sibling getting off to her before Brighid yanked her underwear down and started fingering her in earnest. Her deliciously pink pussy squelched as Brighid rapidly shoved her fingers into her sopping wet hole.

"You'll do something like this with your cock," Brighid continued. "Pumping in and out of her pussy, letting her tight walls clench around you as you both get closer and closer and clooooser to cumming~"

She drew out her words just to tease Morag, who she could feel was at her wit's end just from getting finger fucked by her Blade. She writhed under Brighid's touch, feeling herself edge closer and closer to an improper orgasm right in front of Niall. She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth to hold in her moans, and accepted her fate as she felt her dam burst.

Only for Brighid to pull her fingers back at just the last second, leaving the poor girl convulsing in her grip. 

"Well, maybe we're getting too ahead of ourselves~ We'll get there when we get there."

Morag couldn't comprehend Brighid's vague statement as she brought the hand that was fingering her close to her face and licked up her juices. The Blade's tongue danced around her fiery fingers as she lapped up all of the honey that dripped off of them. With a sly smile as she finished licking up her treat, Brighid slowly eased her hold on her Driver's body and let her wobbly legs sink to the floor. Morag regained some amount of lucidity as she rested on her knees in front of her Emperor.

"Now then!" Brighid said. "Your sister has been so kind as to show you the basics so far. Now I think it's time for a more hands-on approach. Your Majesty, if you'll so kind as to undress as your dear sister has?"

"Oh, yes! Of course." Brighid's address to him snapped him out of a torpor he had fallen in watching his sibling be brought to the edge of climax. Her face looked so blissful, her body language screamed that she loved it. It was hard not for him to feel his privates get hard at the sight.

He worked quickly if a bit nervously, doing his best to efficiently unclasp his cape, followed by his coat, shirt, and belt before hooking his fingers around his shorts and underwear and pulling them down after a brief moment of hesitation.

The absolute assault on the senses that followed was beyond either woman's expectations.

His cock was massive for someone of his body type. Despite him being a shorter man, his cock outclassed men who were feet taller. At a glance, the pair guessed it was about 10 inches, towering over the kneeling Morag as hard as a rock. His slightly dark, discolored shaft was lined with veins that made the sight even more intimidating. The shaft led down to his crotch, which was covered in a bush of blue pubic hair that matched the hair on his head. It looked as if he's never shaved period. At least these would be considered semi-normal, but the more the two looked, the more abnormal it was.

On the other end of his shaft, Niall's tip was surrounded by a layer of foreskin that hid his head. Morag realized with shock after inspecting further that his cock was absolutely disgusting. In conjunction with his unshaved bush, his foreskin was lined with smegma. His head, along with the rest of his cock, was slick with cock cheese.

And the smell. It only took a few moments after his cock hit the air for the smell of unwashed, dirty cock to fill both of their noses. Morag physically recoiled as the disgusting scent filled her head. She could practically see the scent drifting off of his cock as steam. Just being close to the thing made Morag want to gag. It had a very different effect on Brighid though.

"Oh. Oh my. You seem to have a very... lax attitude towards your hygiene down there, don't you?" Morag noted that Brighid said this with a distinct lack of disgust, unlike herself who felt like she couldn't say anything without gagging.

"I do apologize," Niall said ashamed. "I'm not good at that sort of thing. I hope I'm not too gross."

"No no, it's okay," Brighid said, surprising both of them. "I think this can be turned into a very valuable lesson."

The Blade calmly bent down, squatting so that her body was at the same level as Morag's kneeling form.

"Don't worry about cleaning yourself down there, Your Majesty. You're very busy after all. For now, I'll show you the best way your wife can help clean you up~"

In a flash of movement, Brighid grabbed Morag, who was slowly inching away from Niall's cock, and shoved her face right against his shaft.

Morag's senses were overloaded as her face was smashed into her cousin's dirty cock. Even with her cheek making that first contact, she could feel his dick cheese sticking to her skin like paint to a canvas. And the smell from this close up was unimaginably rank. It burned her nose with its bitter, unwashed stink. She tried to pull away, but her Blade's superior strength made escape impossible.

To Morag's horror, she found that little by little, she didn't want to struggle. Something inside of her body was corroding, tempting her to quit struggling and enjoy what was happening to her no matter how disgusting.

"Go ahead, ma'am," Brighid goaded. "Show Niall what it's like to be sucked off by someone he loves~ I'm sure you don't mind if his cock is a little dirty, right?"

Morag couldn't think straight, what with the noxious smell of her cousin's dirty cock staining her skin and Brighid coercing her into this mess. Even with her thoughts scrambled, she was still surprised at herself for reacting to her Blade's proposition by sliding her face up to Niall's cock head.

The Emperor moaned as he felt Morag's smooth cheek glide against his slick, dirty cock. Soon she came face to face with his cockhead. Her breathing turned heavy as her mind was on the precipice of something dangerous. Every rational cell in her body begged her to move her head away. But little by little, those thoughts faded into her subconscious as her mind was polluted with her brother's cock musk.

She leaned forward of her own volition, wrapping her lips around a portion of his cock head. Two moans rang throughout the room. One from Niall as he felt such intimate contact against his cock for the first time. And the other was from Morag, who had fallen so far into depravity so quickly that she was moaning just from the taste of Niall. Her tongue simply brushing against his dirty cock was enough to get her wetter than when Brighid almost made her cum. And she was only sinking further and further every second.

She had to adjust to Niall's impressive girth in her mouth before she could move on. Tentatively, she pushed her tongue forward, finally pressing it firmly against Niall's leaky, hooded cockhead. The taste was overwhelming as she felt her tongue wet his leathery foreskin and faintly touch against his oily cock grime.

Her bravery and desperation grew as she pushed her tongue forward, boldly sliding it under the hood of his cock and lathering her tongue in smegma. She panted like a slut in heat as the feeling of dirt and gunk ruined her taste buds. Even with her total lack of experience in fellatio, she made up for it in depraved enthusiasm. She swirled her tongue under his foreskin and around his sensitive dick head, speeding up her movements and opening her mouth so both spectators can see her slutty tongue at work.

Faster and faster she circled, collecting as much dick grease as possible on her tongue and sliding it back, letting it ruin the rest of her mouth. She didn't realize she wasn't even swallowing as she cleaned up his brother's cock like a pro.

"Ah! W-wow, sis! I didn't think I could- _ah!_ feel this good with you! You're cleaning my dick like you're in love!"

Niall's praise deaf ears as Morag worked herself into depravity. Her lips and cheeks were beginning to stain with smegma as she put her entire effort into cleaning his cock. She gently pulled his foreskin back, his hiss of pleasure filling the room as she reached even deeper to lap up whatever junk had accumulated on his dirty, unwashed cock. After absentmindedly confirming that she had cleaned his head enough, she popped his dick out of her mouth and moved her face lower, dragging her tongue across his dark shaft and getting it wet with her spit instead of the cock cheese that had stained it moments before.

Her brain turned to mush as she worked her face into a master cock cleaner. Just the tingle of his disgusting dick destroying her senses was getting her off more than she ever had been. Her psyche swam as her unused hands wander to her dripping pussy absentmindedly. She spread her kneeling legs wide open so she could give herself plenty of access. Her moans intensified against his shaft as she fingered her pussy, wet squelched and shlicks echoed off of the walls.

She wasn't the only one getting herself off, though. Brighid proudly watched her master degrade herself on her sibling's dirty cock as she dematerialized the clothes around her projected body. Modesty was a long-gone concept, and she wanted to enjoy this experience as much as she could. The Blade's world-renowned rack bounced as they were no longer constrained by her skintight dress. Her fat ass jiggled similarly. As soon as her hot, dripping pussy hit air, she slid three fingers inside, gently moaning to herself as she squatted next to Morag and watched the display unfold.

After a while, Morag's assault on Niall's cock slowed as she finally cleaned off most of his cock. Her body was sweating from the effort and the passion of cleaning her brother's cock.

"Aww, look at you!" Brig said. "You did such a good job at cleaning Niall's cock. It's nowhere near as dirty now that you scraped all of his dick cheese off with your dirty tongue. Oh, but you haven't even swallowed it yet like a good cock cleaning cum dump~ You need to show him exactly what his wife would do for him. Come on, I'll help~"

Once again, Brig invaded Morag from behind. This time her hands found the target of Morag's mouth, her fingers forcing her mouth open. Niall couldn't help but stare at his sister's open mouth, her tongue, cheeks, everywhere absolutely coated in his cock gunk. He could even see some of his dark cock hairs sticking out from the mass of dick cheese.

Brighid manipulated Morag's mouth into closing, making sure even the roof of her mouth is violated. She tipped her head back ever so slightly while opening and closing her mouth, forcing her to chew on the stuff like candy. The chewing ensured that the taste would never leave her mouth as she opened and closed her mouth. After a while, the Blade tipped her head back further, coaxing her to swallow the dick sludge. In one long, intense gulp, she opened her mouth again to show that she had successfully eaten it all. She held her moist dick cleaner open, showing off that it was mostly clean, with only a few spots of smegma stuck to her tongue and inner cheek.

"You did astonishingly well, Morag!" Brighid complimented. "Although, you still haven't finished your duty~ If you want to show Niall what a good wife is supposed to do, you shouldn't leave him pent up like this."

To punctuate, she dragged her finger up his slick shaft and off of his cock head, letting it bounce and wiggle in front of Morag's face. Her eyes shamelessly followed the movement. She was so focused on his cock, she failed to notice the flame Blade's hands as it gripped the back of her head.

"Here, I'll show you exactly how to please your _husband!"_

With one fluid motion, Brighid mercilessly shoved Morag forward, her open mouth being speared open even further by Niall's fat cock. She gagged and sputtered and tried to cough as his putrid dick was jammed down her throat in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, her nose was shoved into the bush of Niall's pubes and her jaw was wrapped around over a foot of dick meat.

Niall gripped the sheets as pleasure exploded through his lower body. He could feel himself throb inside of her Morag's throatpussy.

"Look at you two lovebirds~," Brighid said. "You both are about to cum just from something like this. It's like you two were meant for each other~"

Brighid was correct in her assertion. While she felt her brother block off her airways, Morag's pussy spasmed and flooded the floor under her, leaving her bare feet slick in the puddle of her own quim.

Before long, Brighid's grip on her hair pulled her back, her lips dragging across his smelly cock as her face was leveraged away from his hips. Brighid smiled as she began the rhythm of fucking Morag onto Niall's dick, using the girl's face like a pocket pussy across his cock.

Morag's moans rumbled against his shaft. The feeling of her throat getting bulged and ruined combined with her nose getting flooded by even more of his unwashed scent was intoxicatingly hot to her. Her moans only picked up in intensity as her speed picked up, letting her face go limp as she was at the mercy of Brighid's guiding hands.

"Now tell me what you feel, Niall. Don't spare any detail~" Brighid grinned as she looked up at the boy, his face clenched from the pleasure.

"Mmm! My-my cock feels so good! Her lips and tongue and throat are wrapped around me like she was made to suck it! My stomach feels weird like I'm about to pee!"

"That's not pee, Your Highness. That's cum. Thick, rancid cum stuffed inside those fat balls of yours that you'll use to get your wife pregnant~ And if not to get her pregnant, it's to make her look pretty by coating her in the stuff or to feed her as you pump it straight down her throat~"

She had to speak louder than normal, her normal tone almost silenced by the sound of Morag's face slapping against Niall's crotch. Her face was slick with spit and smegma. The sound of wet skin on skin echoed in time with her face fucking. Niall's thick nuts slapped against her stretched out throat as they churned and shook more and more.

What's more, the smell was getting overpowering. It surrounded the two in a haze, latching onto every square inch of the two and guaranteeing that it'll cling to them for days afterward.

"Ah! AH~! It's about to happen! I'm going to cum! I'm going to shoot my cum inside of my sister!!!"

The moment was there before anyone knew it. Brighid slammed Morag's face down, burying her nose into Niall's unwashed, reeking pubes as he cried out, emptying his load down her throat.

Just the feeling of Niall's cum sliding down her meat sleeve of a throat was enough to get her to cum. Her pussy clenched around nothing as she came, her eyes crossing as she climaxed in tandem with her brother.

Niall groaned as he could feel his cum empty from his fat nuts. Thick, chunky globs of jizz shot out in ropes, filling Morag's belly and coating her throat in the stuff.

Brighid pulled back on Morag's head, letting his cock slide out of her mouth as he was still mid climax. Soon his, cock head cleared her throat and his nut butter was filling her mouth. Chunky ball slop mixed with smegma and made a concoction that was equal parts disgusting and delicious to the broken slut.

With a final huff, Niall pulled himself out of Morag's mouth, leaving the girl gasping for fresh air while swallowing the thick, gunky, yellow-ish jizz that filled her mouth. Some of the vile cock butter slipped out of the corners of her mouth, sticking to Niall's pubes that were plastered all along her mouth, face, and cheeks.

"Perfect~," Brighid complimented. "Here's a tip for you, Niall. Use your cock like this on her. With that thick, smelly dick of yours, it'll drive any woman wild~"

The Blade reached over, her fingers dripping her own fem cum, and gently grabbed the base of his wet cock. She brought Morag's face back just a tiny bit before flicking her wrist a touch, sending the fat meat stick into the slut's face with a wet _**Smack.**_ Morag moaned shamelessly, her face and mouth still sensitive from the intense face fucking she was subjected to. Each hefty slap splatted more of her drool across her cheeks while also spreading around even more of his dick cheese. Back and forth into each cheek, until Brighid figured both of them got the point. Niall's cock was still rock hard and towering over the two of them, much to Brighid's delight.

"Now Morag," she whispered into her ear. "Look at your brother. He's still painfully hard~ Don't you hate seeing him like that? Why don't you get up on the bed and do what I know you're absolutely vying to do~"

Morag's brain was bleached of all common sense, the musk of her brother's cock and the taste of his jizz overriding any thought process other than the most primal ones inside of her. She weakly got up and onto the bed, laying down on her back and facing towards Niall.

With trembling, needy hands, she grabbed her thighs and raised them up, highlighting her modest ass and sinfully wet pussy. She lowered her hands to spread her pussy, showing just how good she was for her brother.

"Come over here, Niall~," Morag said. "Fill your s-sister up with as much of your chunky ball slop as you want~ You don't need to worry about finding a wife anymore. I'll be your wife! I'll clean your cock whenever you need and let you fuck me as hard and as long as you need. I want you to get me pregnant with the future of Mor Ardain. Stuff a kid inside of me and never let me go! I want to have my brother's child!"

If Niall had any reservations about this, he certainly didn't express them as he climbed onto the bed. Neither had to be told what to do as Niall's smaller body surrounded Morag's. His chest pressed against her slight rack as he fumbled with his cock, trying to aim it towards her petals. With some luck, he finally pressed his cockhead against her entrance, drawing a moan from both of them.

Even with him desperately trying to speed things up, Morag's insatiable mind needed to get fucked by that cock, now. In one swift movement, she brought her arms and legs up and wrapped them around her brother, grabbing him and pulling him down as hard as she could.

The resulting push caused Niall's cock to slide all the way into Morag in one brutal thrust. Morag threw her head back as she felt her sparsely used entrance get reamed by her brother's massive dick. Her tongue shot out of her mouth as his hooded, slimy cockhead kissed her womb and his balls smacked against her tight ass.

In no time at all, the two lovers fell into a fast, brutal, depraved rhythm. Niall put all of his efforts into swinging his hips back and forth, jackhammering his dick back and forth into Morag's pussy as her legs added more force to his movements. Her pussy leaked like a hose, staining both of their hips and the bedsheets in her juice as she could feel herself cum over and over with each thrust.

Morag was feeling the absolute peak of pleasure. She never knew she could love someone as much as she loved Niall right then. His cock did such horrible things to her mind and body. It made her a worse, more depraved person, but she couldn't care in the slightest. Right now she just needed more of her brother's dick inside of her.

With hearts dotting her eyes, she grabbed the back of Niall's head and forced him to make out with her, smearing all of the built-up gunk on her face against his, not that either of them minded. They slipped their tongues against each other as the make-out only fueled their desire for fucking more and more.

"Look at those two," Brighid said to herself. "They grow up so fast~"

The Blade was sliding her fingers into her snatch, watching the display and letting the smell and sight overtake her. It smelled absolutely putrid in the room by normal conventions, but Brighid just couldn't get enough of it. The scent staining her sensitive nose just got her even wetter.

As she watched, she noticed a slight detail that could use her attention.

"Oh, come now, Morag. I know it was your first time, but it's absolutely shameful that you forgot something like this~"

Brighid gently climbed onto the rocking bed with them, trying not to disturb the fuck drunk couple as she lowered her head to her prize.

In all of her time around his cock, she had neglected to clean Niall's balls, which were oily and dirty and debatably the worst smelling part of him. Brighid licked her lips, not minding being the one to help them out.

She leaned forward and dragged her tongue across his swinging, throbbing nuts. She moaned aloud, feeling her pussy gush with her juice at getting her first taste of Niall's disgusting cock. She greedily stuck a hand behind her and fingered herself even more as she dove her face forward, gladly pressing her face into his ass while her mouth was busy lapping up his giant, leathery nuts. 

Morag could feel Niall getting pushed closer and closer to his orgasm. His fat cock swelled inside of her, making it easier for his head to slam into the entrance to her womb. His movements became faster and more erratic as his breathing got deeper and hotter in her mouth. She welcomed it all, holding onto him even tighter as she felt the first wave flood her insides.

They moaned in tandem as they both came, Niall's orgasm instantly filling her womb with chunky ball chowder. Each pump filled her belly more and more with the slop. They pulled back from the kiss, drool and filth connecting their mouths as they moaned. It got to the point where Morag's tight pussy couldn't hold all of his jism. It eventually overflowed, flowing past the seal her pussy made around Niall's fuck pillar and splashing onto Brighid's face, who was still diligently licking Niall's dirty balls.

She could feel the things churning and working to pump out as much cum as possible. She wrapped her lips around both of his fat nuts and sucked hard, slurping on his ballsack and hoping to clean his dick the most efficiently with both nuts in her mouth at once. Just feeling his ball batter warm her face while huffing his ass and nut fumes pushed her over the edge as well. She slipped as many fingers as she could into her pussy as she came, her inferno hot body almost evaporating her quim as it leaked out of her.

The two love birds of the hour fell into each other in a heap. Even though they were both exhausted, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, feeling the other up and kissing wherever possible.

Brighid just laid back and watched content in knowing that one of her deepest, darkest, most depraved fantasies has finally come to fruition. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me now: "Xenoblade Chronicle 2 is for filth and nothing but filth." That's my motto, at least.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! This was a commission from the awesome @JoaoEmpr on Twitter. It was a fun one to work on since he gave me a lot of room to work. We compromised and collaborated on a lot, which is always a good time.
> 
> For more info on when I post or when commissions are open, check out my Twitter @EulaAO3.
> 
> Thanks for reading this horrible, horrible smut! Hope you all have a good one!


End file.
